dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bido
|Race = Race of HeraDragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, 1993[http://daizex.fanboyreview.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=8602&p=194502 Daizenshuu 7, 1996] |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 767 |Occupation = Mercenary |Allegiance = Galaxy Soldiers |FamConnect = Bojack (boss) Bujin (comrade) Zangya (comrade) Kogu (comrade) }} '''Bido' (ビドー, Bidō) is a character in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut in the 1993 film Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. Biography ''Bojack Unbound'' Bido is one of Bojack's four Galaxy Soldiers, and is particularly the powerhouse of the crew. His appearance is similar to that of his comrades, who are all members of the same race, as he sports teal-colored skin and orange hair styled into a mohawk. He often collaborates with Bujin in battle, taking down the foes that Bujin traps within his needles of energy. Infiltrating the Intergalactic Tournament funded by X.S. Cash for his son's birthday, Bojack seeks to eliminate every single fighter on Earth in order to be rid of any obstacles in his way of universal conquest. Bido is among the minions ordered to frequent the battle arenas, where he burrows underneath dunes of sand in the zone where Doskoi is wandering. Bido spontaneously rises from beneath the sand and lifts Dosukoi by the neck, proceeding to strangle him to death in front of an unseen camera, and then turns to the camera and smirks, while the presiding audience watches in horror (as murder is a breach of the tournament's rules). Later in the film, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan arrive to assist Gohan's struggle against the Galaxy Soldiers, where they fight, but are defeated by Bido, Bujin and Zangya. When Gohan assumes his Super Saiyan 2 transformation however, he makes short work of both Bido and Bujin, breaking them both in half with a single punch and kick respectively, vaporizing each on impact. ''Fusion Reborn'' Bido appears as one of the Zombies who attack Mr. Satan in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, he has the same hairstyle and wears the same clothes as before, but with a different coloring. Power Bido was able to easily lift and strangle the sumo wrestler Doskoi with just one hand. He (and Zangya) effortlessly made short work of Yamcha. Later he, Bujin, and Zangya were able to overtake a Full-Powered Super Saiyan Gohan by ganging up on him, although he was no match against a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and ended by killed by a single punch to the midsection. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Finger Beam' – Zangya, Bido and Bujin used this on Gohan in Bojack Unbound, right before Piccolo's arrival. *'Brave Gatling' – Red beams of ki shot from Bido's ten fingers. Used during the first round of his battle with Zangya and Bujin against Gohan. *'Underground Energy Ball' – Bido launches an energy ball that travels through the ground before creating a massive explosion where the opponent is. *'Psycho Thread' – Energy needles capable of ensnaring victims, and at the behest of their struggling, begins to drain energy from their body. Forms Majin Bido Majin Bido is a character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5 as an enemy in the Majin Bojack mission. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Bido (along with Bujin and Kogu) makes his debut as a playable character in the Japanese arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Bido also is playable in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Voice actors *Japanese: Hisao Egawa *FUNimation dub: Robert McCollum *AB Groupe dub: Ed Marcus Trivia *His name is derived from the Japanese word hidō, which means "unjust", and is often pronounced bidō when added to the end of words like gokuaku and zangyaku (similar to the names of Bido's comrades Kogu his Japanese name Gokua and Zangya respectively). Gallery See also *Bido (Collectibles) References pt-br:Bido es:Bido Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Majin Category:Film characters Category:Assassins Category:DBZ Characters